Ruby Converse
by livyryaanderson1995
Summary: Meet Melinda the youngest daughter to Piper and Leo. Uh...just shut up and read it. Rated M for later chapters that might be graphic. No will be graphic.
1. Melinda Fact File

Ruby Converse

Melinda Fact File

This is my first story so I'm letting you know about Melinda because I'm changing her a little bit. This tells you all the important things you need to know about Melinda in my newest Charmed story, Ruby Converse. Can you please review to let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Charmed or Melinda but the story line is mine.

Set in the Dark Future.

Portrayed By: Willa Holland.

Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell.

Alias: Melinda.

Nicknames: Mel (everyone), Cupcake (Piper), Tinkerbell (Leo), Pitstop (Wyatt), and Barbie (Chris).

Species: Witch.

DOB: 31/08/07.

Powers:-

Basic Wiccan Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Summoning, Vanquishing, Cursing, and Enchanting.

Offensive Powers: Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Energy Blasts, Light Darts, Cyrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Seduction and Luring.

Defensive Powers: Levitation, Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Inhibition, Invisibility, Intangibility, Enhanced Intuition, Enchanced Senses and Agility.

Supporting Powers: Divination, Minor Precognition, Premonition, Astral Premonition, Astral Projection, Empathy, Telepathy, Sharing Visions, Illusions, Holograms .

Teleportation: Apportation, and Telematerialization.

Mother: Piper Halliwell (dead).

Father: Leo Halliwell.

Siblings: Wyatt Halliwell (eldest brother) and Chris Halliwell (older brother).

Other Family: Prue (aunt, dead), Phoebe (aunt), Coop (uncle), Prue 2nd (cousin), Penny (cousin), Patty (cousin), Paige (aunt), Henry (uncle), Tamora (cousin), Kat (cousin) and Henry Jr (cousin).

Job: Leader Of The Freedom Revolution.


	2. Forewords

Ruby Converse

Forewords

This part tells you all about the story it's self. If just causes less confusion. It has all the information you will need to understand my story or my way of writing. It's not the most exciting thing to read I know, I promise to make it short. Please review it anyway and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

I do not own Charmed, however the story line is mine.

Set in the Dark Future.

I am a big fan of the TV episode Charmed. Charmed is a television show about three sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige (formally Prue before she died.) Piper has three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. In Season Nine, (comics only), Melinda is strangely half whitelighter despite Leo 'falling from grace' when Chris was a baby. So, I have decided to change that because it didn't really make any sense. Melinda is now the only full Warren witch out of her brothers and her cousins. (Prue and Phoebe's other two daughters who's names aren't actually said but I'm calling them Penny and Patty, and Paige's twin daughters Tamora and Kat. Kat not being short for anything just Kat on its own and their younger brother Henry.)

Melinda being the only full Warren Witch got all the Warren Powers. However her first power is Molecular Deceleration and Invisibility. As more hybrid witches were born, the more powers Melinda got. She now has all the powers mentioned in Melinda Fact File.

Wyatt was taken as a small child to the Underground where the trauma of cannibalism and being attacked by demons for nearly a year turned him evil. After Leo and Piper got him back, they noticed he was more angry and withdrawn then a child at his age should be. Piper and Leo tried hard to make him forgot all the emotional damage done, but his power stopped them doing so. Wyatt, later turned into the Source Of All Evil and took over the world. Melinda, uses her powers against him as she forms the Freedom Revolution, protecting all those who need help and trying to overthrow Wyatt as king.

Melinda is very secretive like her brother Chris and is more close to Chris then she is to Wyatt. However she still cares about her eldest brother Wyatt and doesn't want him hurt or killed, she just wants him to stop hurting other people. Melinda is also very sarcastic and sharp with people and isn't very trusting, trusting only her older brother Chris, her Grandpa, and her best friend Trent.

I do not own Charmed or any characters used, well apart from Trent who is actually mine. Willa Holland never played Melinda, but for my fan fiction she did. The scenes where younger versions of Melinda and her brothers are played by Clara Thomas, and whoever plays Wyatt and Chris is Phoebe's vision quest.

I hope you enjoy reading Ruby Converse, and please send your reviews off my story. Also, for any more information on Ruby Converse you can visit my website at . where I'll have all the chapters and cast updates and anymore information you can think of on the website.


End file.
